Getting to know the Bellas
by Marox
Summary: When Beca Mitchell suggested that the Bellas should get to know each other, she didn't think that Aubrey would send out a email, inviting the whole group to the practice room for a sleepover. This outta be interesting
1. Invitation

Getting to know the Bellas

Summary: When Beca Mitchell suggested that the Bellas should get to know each other, she didn't think that Aubrey would send out a email, inviting the whole group to the practice room for a sleepover. This outta be interesting.

Empty footsteps filled the hallways as I made my way to my dorm. I had just gotten back from an interesting Bella practice. Apparently there was some huge fight between Chloe and Aubrey, Aubrey had apparently thrown up everywhere because Chloe was complaining about how she shouldn't have kicked me off the group, in return they had fight about the pitch pipe. Then I walk in, calmed everyone down and ended up finding out a piece of Aubrey's past. I suggested that we share a piece of our past to make Aubrey feel better. So now I guess that we are all "Sisters" as Chloe put it. Ehh, as long as Aubrey felt better and wasn't so controlling I guess she can put it how ever she wants to. I stop in front of my dorm, judging by the way there was no noise, I'm guessing Kimmy Jin was either at her friends' dorm or asleep. I hope for the first one. I slide my key into the door. The door creaks open and dim light floods the empty hallway. I walk into the dorm, not surprised to have the dorm to myself, for tonight. The note on her computer, tells me that she will be gone for two days and that she'll be back Monday after class. I throw my stuff on her bed. I grin, 'Finally!' I think as I change into a loose grey shirt with blue sweats. I go over to my DJ set and log onto my computer. My fingers quickly dash over the keys as I type my email in. I scan thru my email, looking for an email from a DJ in L.A. He said he'll pay me if he likes what he hears. There isn't one from him but one from Aubrey. I click it open. It went like this:

**From: Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale**

**To: Beca Mitchell, Cythia Rose, Lilly Onakuramara, Amy Wilson, Stacie Conrad, Ashely Evans, Jessica Rivers, Denise Kingly.**

**Subject: Getting to know The Bellas**

**Hello all!**

**I'm just putting idea, given to me by Beca, that maybe we should get to know each other? So, instead of practice tomorrow, how about we do a sleep over instead? Chloe has food covered, I have covered the entertainment. All you guys need to do is bring your sleeping supplies! I hope you guys will be able to come!**

**~Aubrey, Chloe**

**P. S Beca, can you bring the music?**

My only thought is;

_"A sleepover? Really?"_

* * *

A/N: I own nothing. This is my first Pitch Perfect story, so be easy. It'll be pretty short though(story wise). This is just a taste of my writing, I'll make it longer in the next chapters. R&R!


	2. Victims

Getting to know the Bellas

* * *

**A/N: Guys, please review! It means you guys want me to continue it! I own nothing.**

* * *

_Friday, March 23, a week before the finals_

_Time: 6:00_

_Aubrey's sleepover._

* * *

"Hello?"

The words bounce around the practice room. "BECA!" someone shouts from deep within the room. Shoving aside some of the drama club's outfit, Chloe scuttles into view. Her bright red hair was straightened out and pulled up into a ponytail. She had on a white shirt with big fancy letters that read 'Mad as a Hatter' and a little top hat at the bottom, black,fleecy pants with brightly colored music notes on them and furry pink slippers. She gives me a hug. "Hey! I got something to show you!" I say, pulling my thick brown hair back as she turns her attention to my shoulder, freeing me from her hug. I was wearing my gray David Guetta concert shirt, signed by him, black baggy sweat pants and a pair of black slippers "IS THAT?" she shouts realizing who it was. "Yep, I saw him over spring break and I got you one too." I reply as dig thru my duffel, pulling it out and handing it her. She squeals once she realized that it was signed by him. "Thank you!" she replies happily. We were silent for a moment. "Where's everyone?" I ask. "Oh!" she squeaks. "Follow me!" she adds, happily clutching her shirt. She pulls aside the clothes rack she had previously walk thru. Thru the clothes rack door, was a huge television, (I honestly have no idea how Aubrey pulled that off), two plastic tables full of food and drinks. The area was enclosed by racks of clothing and our piano to make some sort of a club house, close to T.V was a opening for what look like a makeshift changing room. Everyone else was sitting, talking, watching some romance comedy. Chloe smiles and asked me "What do you think, Beca?"

"Did you guys sleep any last night?"

* * *

"BECA!"

"SHORTY!"

"BEC!"

"SHORT STACK!"

I smile as the Bellas began to realized that I had walked in. I look around the room. Fat Amy was sitting cross legged on her sleeping bag, listening to Lily, who looked like she was trying to beat-box. Denise and Ashley were watching the movie. Stacie was wrist deep in popcorn as she and Cynthia were talking to Aubrey. "Here let me show you were you're sleeping, Bec" chirp Chloe as she lead me to a abandon corner. "I'm going to tell Aubrey that you're here." Chloe adds. I watch her walk off and began to talk to Aubrey. I lay out my sleeping bag, plug up my laptop and place my duffel bag to the right of me. I look my left and see Chloe's things, her navy blue duffel, a faded red sleeping bag sitting next to mine. I look over and see the romance movie has ended. I wonder whats next. I kick off my slippers and go see what kind of food there is. Pizza, chips, cookies, sodas, popcorn, along other sleepover food. I began to nibble at the chips when Aubrey clap her hands. "First off, thanks for coming tonight." she begins, excitingly. Her blonde hair was bouncing behind her, she had on a old Bellas shirt along with grey sweats. "Now, since everyone is here, it's time for a little game." she adds. "Truth or Dare?" someone shouts. "Kinda" Aubrey answers. "Except, someone has to ask you a question, you have to answer it and if it is so embarrassing, you're only way out is to take a dare. " she finished. Clapping her hands together, Aubrey adds

"Now, who would like to be the first victim?"

* * *

Treble house, Jesse's POV

* * *

"TREBLES!"

Bumper shouts as he walks into the Treble's house. "What now, Bumper?" I groan. I had Spainish homework to do and I don't even know why I'm doing it. The rest of the Trebles were either watching T.V, talking about girls, or eating food. "Oh, trust me Swanson, you'll like this" he answers. That got the rest of the Trebles attention and mine. "Whacha talking about Bumper?" asked Donald, looking up from his card game. "I just heard Aubrey talking about a Bella sleepover, tonight." he finished, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "How am I suppose to like this?" I ask bored. "Your little alt girl is there, I just saw her walk in" he replied smartly. I duck my head, Beca? Sleepovers? Doesn't seem like her. "What are we going to do to them?" asked Unicycle, pulling my thoughts back to Earth. Bumper gave a scary grin and replied

"Why, we're going to steal their stuff of course!"

* * *

**A/N: I just had to stop there. It was to good to pass up. Anyways please Review! **

**Marox**


	3. Peanut Butter

Getting to know the Bellas

**A/N: I don't own anything, mention here. Please review! **

**Beca's P.O.V**

Apparently the word 'victim' in Aubrey's vocabulary meant 'Tell-us-your-life-story-so-that-we-can-stalk-you-later-on'. I just hope and pray that she won't pick me. As Aubrey finished up her story on her dad, Chloe turns her attention on me. "Beca." she states. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's going on between you and Jesse?"

"Absolutely nothing." I answer blandly. She raises an eye at me. The circle of girls began to laugh. All of them. Even Aubrey.

"I think we all know Jesse is madly in love with you" replied Stacie, laughing. She was your stereotypical queen bee with her brown hair laying flat against her back, and her white tank top along with pink kitty-cat bottoms. "What do you mean?" I ask curious. He doesn't seem like my type. More like Lily's. "He follows you around, meets you outside your doorway before and after school. He's covered for you so many times at the radio station and he gets that glassy look in his eyes when you walk by." Fat Amy answered. " Let's not forget your Friday pancakes, shall we?" added Cynthia. I roll my eyes. "Next question?" I replied. It was still Chloe's turn to ask me questions. Each person was allowed three question to ask someone else.

"How long have you had your ear spike?"

"Freshman year of high school"

"What got you hooked on being a DJ"

I stopped. That was really personal. "I'll take the dare, what is it?" I answer. A couple of the girls went 'ooh!' Chloe smiled and stated

"You have to cover your face in peanut butter, take a video and send it to Jesse"

"You gotta be kidding me." I answered. Chloe gave me a evil smile, got up, went behind the table and pull out a thing of Peter Pan peanut butter. While her back was turned, I sprang to my feet and took off to a sprint. "SEE YA' SUCKERS!" I shout, the sound of my feet echoing as I ran towards the bleachers. Aubrey was the first to recover, hot my heels. It dawns on me that she has my phone. Stacie,Cynthia and Lily were second. Finally Denise, Jessica, Ashely and Chloe recover last. Chloe with the peanut butter still in her hands. I dash up the bleachers across the top row and down the other side. I look over my shoulder again. It doesn't take long for me to run straight into someone. Fat Amy, to be exact.

"I GOT HER, CHLOE!" She shouts as one of her hands latch on to my arm. I began to thrash. "I thought you liked me, Amy?" I question as I try to free my arm from her grip. "I do, as a friend, but this is to much fun to pass up" she answered, practically dragging me back into the little "clubhouse". The girls began to clap as Fat Amy dragged me to a chair. Before I could even think about getting up, Cynthia and Chloe are tying my forearms to the chair while Stacie and Lily do the same to my legs. Ashley is pulling my hair up into ponytail. The last thing I hear is "You ready girls?" before something wet and sticky covers my face. Finally after they mauled my face with peanut butter, Aubrey zooms in. "Rule number one in a Bella sleepover. Never. Choose. Dare" Aubrey begins, getting up close on my face "Say hi, Beca!" she states. I glare at the little red dot. "Help me, Jess" I mouth. Aubrey gets a full scan of my peanut buttered face and the red dot goes off. She quickly finds Jesse in my contacts and sends it to him. I will never hear the end of this from him.

Treble house, Jesse's P.O.V

"Buzz!"

I quickly snatch my phone out my pocket. I see it's a text from Beca. I open the text and read the message;

**Hey Jesse,**

**Aubrey here, I just wanted to show this video of Beca. (Long story). Anyway see you in at the Finals!**

Below was the video. I press play and begin to watch. I drop my phone, laughing so hard, when I see Beca, strapped to a chair, bounded by ropes, with every inch of her face covered in peanut butter. I see her lips mutter "Help me, Jess" and with that the video ends. Soon, it was quiet in my dorm that I shared with Benji. I don't bother to reply, knowing Beca, she rather not have me talk about it anymore. I put my phone on my chest. That video was hilarious! I wondered how Beca ever agreed to go that sleepover! My phone buzzed again. This time from Bumper.

**TREBLES!**

**I have come up with a masterful plan to sabotage the Bella's sleepover! Tomorrow morning, at around 6:30, we'll meet up outside where the Bellas practice. Best bet is that they will be asleep. We sneak in, steal their bags and walk out the door. Luke will blow an air horn, grab Aubrey's bag from the hallway and lead them to us. From there, we will stand in a half circle, each with a girl's bag. Once they realize that we have their bags, take off running. Lead them throughout the school, make sure that they don't get you. Finally lead them to behind the Treble house, we will then give back their stuff after they had said "We are worthless compared to the awesome Trebles" (Just imagine Aubrey's face!). Alright, to fun part now, each girl is going to need a guy to chase after so text the name of a Bella girl for tomorrow. Here's who has been chosen**

**Bumper-Fat Amy**

**Donald- Stacie**

**Unicycle- Chloe**

**Luke- Aubrey**

I roll my eyes at the message and quickly type back

**"I'll take Beca"**

**Please Review! :D**

**Marox**


End file.
